


Confirmation

by fadedink



Category: Pearl Harbor (2001)
Genre: M/M, Military, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thought you were dead, man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Military Wank Ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/words_they_come/10174.html), and yes, this qualifies. Watch the movie. ;)

_  
**FIC: "Confirmation" - 1/1, R, Pearl Harbor slash**  
_  
Title: Confirmation  
Author: Jo (jo@fadedink.com)  
Fandom: Pearl Harbor  
Pairing: Rafe/Danny implied  
Rating: R  
Summary: "Thought you were dead, man."  
Disclaimer: Nope, never happened. And if you think it did, I suggest you go look up the word "fiction" in the nearest dictionary. These characters were created by Jerry Bruckheimer/Michael Bay, and I certainly don't own them, nor claim to.  
Archive: Faded Ink, all others ask first.  
Author's Notes: For the [Military Wank Ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/words_they_come/10174.html), and yes, this qualifies. Watch the movie. ;)

  


"Where I come from --"

"Aw, hell, Rafe, shut up about that already," Danny said, pulling the car to a stop. "I come from the same place as you, alright?"

"Think you forgot that."

"Shut up! I already explained it." Twisting in the driver's seat, Danny turned to stare at Rafe. "Thought you were dead, man."

"So that's an excuse to horn in on my girl?"

"Oh, for…" Danny threw up his hands, slouched in his seat. Sometimes, he wondered why he'd ever bothered to follow Rafe into the Navy. He could've flown just about anywhere. And with a lot less grief than he was currently receiving. "When you figure out which one of us you're mad about, let me know and we'll fight."

"What?" Now it was Rafe's turn to glare. He reached over the seat and cuffed the back of Danny's head. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

The cuff led to another minor skirmish, hampered only by the fact that Danny was in the front seat and Rafe was in the back. They were barely aware when the MPs sirens shut off back at the bar. The tussling went on for several minutes before Danny gave Rafe a good shove, then retreated back against the steering wheel.

"What'd you mean?" Rafe asked again, still glaring.

"You know." Danny shrugged, looked away. The water, lit by the ships in the harbor, was suddenly very fascinating.

"No, I don't."

With a quiet sigh, Danny looked at Rafe again. Only, he didn't quite look _at_ him. It was more like he looked at a spot right around Rafe's left ear. "Are you more pissed because I slept with her or 'cause she slept with me?"

"What?" Three rapid blinks followed the word, and Rafe looked dumbfounded. Stupid…

"Well, you ain't slept with either of us, so I was wondering if you're more pissed over her or me." Broad shoulders lifted in a shrug. Danny looked away again, feeling more tired and drained than he did after a day of intense flying.

"Danny, are you sayin' --"

"I'm sayin' I've had a thing for you since we were teenagers, damn it, and I know you've had one for me even if you won't admit it," Danny snapped, temper exploding as he again twisted around. He wanted to hit Rafe. Just once. Just belt him in the chops one time, good and hard. And all Rafe could do was sit there and blink like some damn baby owl or something.

"Danny, I didn't…I don't --"

"Don't say it," Danny said, stopping Rafe's words with an upraised hand. "I saw the way you looked at me before you went to England. I _know_ how it was, Rafe. Don't lie to me about it!"

There was nothing but silence for several long moments. Just when Danny was about to give up and start the car, Rafe spoke again. "I wasn't gonna lie." His voice was soft and sounded distant to Danny's ears. "I was just…I didn't think you…damn it, Danny, why her?"

"Because she was as close to you as I thought I was ever gonna get!" Damn, damn, damn. Danny dropped his head to rest in his hands, closed his eyes. Angry and half drunk was the wrong time to be having this conversation, and he knew it. Least his brain did. He wished it would tell his mouth so he could shut up. "Thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry." Again with that soft voice.

"Not your fault," Danny mumbled. He felt Rafe's hand on his shoulder, and that was all it took. Twisting, he reached over the seat to drag Rafe into a tight hug. Finally. _This_ was home. As long as Rafe was there, Danny knew he was invincible. "Missed you, man."

"S'alright, Danny." Rafe's breath stirred the short hairs over Danny's ear, and his arms tightened. "I'm here now."

"Yeah," Danny said, not letting go. "Yeah."

Another long silence followed, and neither of them seemed willing to let go. Danny wasn't sure he could. Then,

"How much'd you miss me?"

"What?" Now it was Danny's turn to blink. He lifted his head, met Rafe's dark eyes -- eyes that were twinkling with a wicked glee.

"How much did you miss me?"

"A lot," Danny said, wary. He knew that look. That look had always spelled trouble for him, from the time they were little.

"Think you should show me." Yeah, definitely a wicked gleam in Rafe's eyes. And his grin was positively lethal.

"What --"

"Show me," Rafe whispered, reaching over the seat to unbutton Danny's trousers. Oh, God, was he…? He was. He reached up, took one of Danny's hands and guided it to the now unbuttoned trousers. "Show me."

"Rafe, I can't…." The words trailed off, because Danny knew he could. Already his fingers were dipping into his trousers to pull his cock free.

"Show me," Rafe said again, and Danny was helpless to resist.

He settled back in the seat, fingers sliding up his half-hard cock, quickly teasing it to full erection. It felt weird at first, doing this with Rafe watching so intently, but that soon faded. In fact, knowing that Rafe was watching was more than a little hot. Danny bit his lip and let his head fall back as he settled into an easy rhythm.

"Christ, that's hot," Rafe murmured, seat leather creaking as he shifted to get a better view.

Danny just smiled, hand never faltering. "Pervert," he said. Smiled again when Rafe laughed. Yeah, definitely a pervert. So what did that make Danny? Horny as hell at the moment.

He lifted his hips, wrist twisting as his hand slid up his cock, thumb sweeping over the head. Precome, silvery in the moonlight, smeared along his shaft as his hand slid down. Up, then down. Again. Over and over, nice and easy. Danny could feel Rafe's eyes on him as he moved, hot gaze drinking in every twitch, every shudder.

"Fucking beautiful, man," Rafe whispered when Danny's free hand slid down to cup his balls.

That reverent whisper sent a shiver racing across Danny's skin. He could feel the tension building, deep in his belly, and his hand sped up in response. The part of his brain that could still think wondered what it would feel like to have Rafe's hand on him, stroking him off like this. Jesus…. Danny moaned at the thought, hips lifting, thrusting into his fist. So close, man, so close.

"Bet you look so damn good when you come," Rafe said, dark smile curving his lips when Danny opened his eyes. Ah, hell. "Bet you'd look better if I was fucking you."

And that was all it took. Danny's body jerked up, first hot spurt spattering his stomach, and he groaned. The sound was sharp, harsh, in the night, and, if a person listened close, they could almost make out Rafe's name in the midst of it. Still shuddering, Danny drew his hand up once more, milking the last bit of his now softening cock.

"Knew you'd look good," Rafe said, car shifting as he crawled over the seat.

Danny just let his head loll back against the door, smiling and watching through half-lidded eyes. He couldn't even dredge up a protest when Rafe's fingers curled over the waistband of his trousers and tugged. "Now," Rafe murmured, leaning up to brush his lips over Danny's, "let's see if you can look better…."

  
\- written April 4, 2005


End file.
